Wireless mobile devices are virtually ubiquitous in current society. For example, many people carry a wireless mobile device while performing everyday activities such as working, traveling, running errands, and engaging in recreational activities. Wireless mobile devices can be any type of cellular mobile device, for example, a mobile phone, personal digital assistant, smart phone, and the like. However, wireless mobile devices are not so limited. For example, wireless mobile devices can also include wireless devices installed in and/or carried by an automobile.
Many wireless mobile devices include a variety of features, for example, RF transmissions, audible tones, backlit screens, cameras, recording, texting, and internet capabilities. However, in certain environments, it is advantageous and sometimes even required for some features of a wireless mobile device to be enabled or disabled.
For example, in an automobile, non-hands free features can distract drivers and endanger the lives of the driver as well as others in the vicinity. Therefore, it is advantageous to disable the non-hands free features and enable the hands free features of a driver's wireless mobile device. In some municipalities, laws even mandate the use of only hands free features, if any.
In other environments, for example, hospitals and airplanes, the Federal Communications Commission requires that devices do not emit any RF signals. Thus, the ability to transmit RF signals must be disabled. In still other environments, for example, movie theaters and classrooms, features such as audible tones, brightly lit backlit screens, cameras, and recording capabilities can interfere with people's concentration, privacy, and enjoyment of their surroundings. Thus, it is desirable to disable these features.
Wireless communication jammers that block all communication functions of wireless mobile devices are undesirable. Therefore, when located in environments where it is required or advantageous to enable or disable certain features of a wireless mobile device, it has traditionally been a user's responsibility to take the appropriate action. However, often users forget or do not care to enable or disable the prohibited features.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods for remotely controlling features of wireless mobile devices.